Mask off
by Eirika Holmes
Summary: Quatre personnes aux vies bien distinctes, au destin plus lié que jamais... Et si vous souhaitez, un résumé encore plus flou, venez lire le prologue
1. Prologue

_**Mask off**_

Bonsoir, bonsoir, comment allez-vous ? Et oui après des mois d'absence encore, je me pointe à nouveau sur la plateforme comme si de rien n'était. Je sais, ça craint, mais bon on ne se refait pas. Je profite des vacances et de cette motivation soudaine pour écrire un maximum, car elle est souvent hélas, de courte durée. Non sincèrement je suis désolée ):

Anyway, pour les p'tits nouveaux, ne faites pas attention et bienvenue ! J'avais posté le prologue et le premier chapitre, l'année dernière du coup. Sauf qu'en fait, au cours de l'année, j'ai eu pleins de nouvelles idées pour cette histoire. Il fallait juste, que je trouve la force, le temps et le courage pour mettre ça sur papier. Et me revoilà enfin ! Du coup en voici, la nouvelle version, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

Juste une rapide présentation pour éviter de piéger, ceux qui préféraient lire autre choses. Ce type de fanfic semble s'apparenter au genre UA, si je ne me trompe pas, cela se passe à notre époque, mais que j'ai bien remodelée à ma sauce, avec l'animé et d'autres référence. Bref ! Passons au prologue, je posterai la nouvelle version du premier chapitre demain, où pour le coup le changement sera plus notable.

Voilà en espérant que cela vous plaira, merci aux premières reviews, c'était très en encourageant.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

 _ **Prologue :**_

 _Le 31 août 2018, 08h31. Knightsbridge, Londres._

 _Tout le monde porte un masque… Refouler nos désirs les plus profonds… Mentir nuit et jour... Jamais le faire tomber en public… Donner une image de soi, socialement acceptable. Jouer un rôle… Être acteur, de chacun des personnages… Classer dans un groupe, une catégorie... Le fonctionnement, se basant sur ce qui est jugé comme qualité ou comme défaut… Ce qui est toléré et intolérable. Beau, laid… Justifier chacune de vos actions, chacun de vos choix…_

 _Trouver une explication, même lorsqu'elle est inexistante..._

 _Attendre patiemment jusqu'au soir où enfin seul, la nuit sombre éclairera ce véritable visage… Cherchant son reflet dans le miroir, il restera flou, parce qu'on a soi-même oublié, notre véritable identité, notre histoire. Simple rôle choisi par la société. C'est tellement simple, de se perdre dans le script… Devenir plus que l'ombre de soi-même…_

 _Pourtant chaque nuit, j'ôte ce masque avec toujours moins de méfiance… Ce goût du risque, du danger, de violence… Si humain et tant nié... Ce doux liquide, illuminant mon teint pâle ... Celui qui te fait vivre, réduisant la mienne en échange... Mais jamais, je ne me ferai attraper... Je suis un de ces privilégiés, béni par la société. Ceux qui oublient, leur humanité pour devenir Dieu. Mais c'est juste mental… Car une seule erreur fatale, suffira à causer ma fin. Finalement, on ne peut me reprocher qu'une seule chose :_

 _Avoir l'apparence d'un prince..._

* * *

 _Le 5 septembre_ _2018_ _, 06h10. Vol_ _de Barcelone_ _à Paris._

Même procédure… Même rite… Un passage obligé, depuis des années maintenant… Mais pas une habitude… Nommer cela ainsi reviendrait à dire que c'est acquis. Et c'était tous sauf le cas.

 _« Ne jamais baisser sa garde, pas avec lui. »_

Toujours ces légers frissons, parcourant le long de mon échine. Les mains moites et tremblantes. Ma jambe droite, incontrôlable bougeant frénétiquement. Je me mordais nerveusement la lèvre, passant une main agitée dans mes cheveux. Fixant un point neutre dans l'horizon, je pris une grande inspiration. Enfin ce que je croyais être point, n'était d'autre qu'une femme, qui pris ces signes pour des appels de phares. Lourde erreur… Pas le temps pour ces pitreries, surtout pas ce matin. Fichu tic...

Ma tête me surpris presque, en partant en arrière contre le siège. Douce fatigue… Tenterais-tu de reprendre le dessus... ? Non, mon esprit était bien trop préoccupé, pour lui laisser ce bénéfice. Tant d'émotions contradictoires, défilaient les unes après les autres. Mes nerfs étaient à vif, de la nervosité, du stress, de l'angoisse, de l'excitation, de la peur… ? Un mélange de tous ça... Sensible au moindre mouvement, même dans ce vol endormi. Les tic-tac de ma montre me berçaient presque...

« 57…58…59… 60.

C'est l'heure… »

Quand elle sonna la demie, je me levai immédiatement tel un robot, prenant un sac à la main, je me dirigeais vers les toilettes. Je sentis le regard de la femme, me détaillant de haute en bas, que j'ignorai et m'engouffrai dans les toilettes. Fermant la porte à clé devant moi, j'ôtai mes vêtements de ville pour ma tenue habituelle. Chemise à manches courtes noires, pantalon bleu clair à tâches noirs, long manteau noir, chaussures sombres et pointues, pairs de boucles d'oreilles de chaque côté. J'ébouriffais mes cheveux pour y glisser ce fameux chapeau…

15 mins écoulés…

13 mins avant l'atterrissage…

Dernière vérification :

Faux billets : prêt

Seconde tenue : mise

Faux bagages : prêt

Souvenirs d'Allemagne : achetés

Faux papiers d'identité : prêt.

30 mins en taxi.

Passer par la porte de gauche.

Brûler les preuves, cacher le reste.

Retour à cette réalité, cette mascarade... Ce qui me servait de famille, de tuteur. Nous échangerons une dernière fois ces sourires, ces regards, ces paroles et poignées de mains hypocrites. Nous connaissons tous deux, la vérité sur chacun.

Tu as les mains sales… Je mène un double jeu, une double vie.

C'est un couteau à double tranchant…

Mais en l'absence de preuves. Nous attendons patiemment, qu'une erreur fatale survienne. Une erreur qui signerait notre fin. Celle d'un jeu pour toi, une vengeance pour moi. Depuis ce jour, je ne respirais que pour cet instant. Mon existence était devenue rien d'autre, que cette attente interminable, de ce moment...

Celui où enfin...

Je planterai ce couteau, dans ce qui te servais de cœur…

Comme tu l'avais si bien fait avec ton propre frère…

« _Ne laisse pas cette vengeance_ _,_ _prendre le dessus sur ta vie… Un jour, tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui rendra cette vengeance et cette haine éphémère._ _Et qui te donneras envie de vivre à nouveau._ _»_

Un léger rire amer, s'échappa de mes lèvres

Cette haine, si bien masquée dans cette froide indifférence.

Je rêve du jour, où tu la verras refléter sur mon visage.

Et ce jour-là, j'aurais les mains sales à mon tour...

* * *

 _31 août 2018. 06h26. Paris Xe, France._

 _L'approche des 18 ans est toujours angoissante… Finalement cette majorité, qui semblait si loin, nous tombe déjà presque sous le nez. Mais pour ma part, c'était différent._

 _Finir le lycée, signait la fin de cette vie illusoire._

 _Et remettre les pieds en ce lieu, symbolisera un retour définitif, dans cette réalité dangereuse et angoissante._

 _Ce cauchemar tragique, réapparaissant seulement la nuit, bercée par la solitude et l'insomnie. Désormais deviendra pleinement mon existence, dont je ne pourrais m'évader cette fois-ci. Et je ne fuirai plus._

 _Je t'avais fait une promesse et je ne pouvais cesser de culpabiliser, de t'avoir mise de côté pendant tout ce temps. C'était une trahison car au fond de moi, je désirais que cette vie perdure à jamais. Je m'en veux d'avoir été heureuse, alors qu'on t'a enlevé lâchement à ce monde._

 _Je t'ai promis de me battre, pour que justice soit faite. Dès l'aube, de mes 18 ans, voici à quoi se résulteront mes prochaines actions._

 _La réalité finit toujours par reprendre de ces droits néanmoins… J'espère toujours que ta mort n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar..._

* * *

 _31 août 2018. 01h31. XVème Paris. France._

Les notes défilaient en rythme sur le piano

Une douce voix pour les accompagner

Berçant une adorable créature

Tandis que l'artiste, paradait avec aisance, d'un instrument à l'autre

Une paix illusoire régnait

Mais, soudainement la pièce perdit de ses couleurs

Tapie dans la pénombre, envahie d'une aura sombre

L'ambiance joyeuse de ce studio de musique, devint pareil à celle d'une morgue

Froide et morte

Balançant sa tête avec passion,

Comme à la recherche d'air

La musique s'était brusquement arrêtée

L'homme s'était écroulé

Et son esprit s'en était allé.

Ce sentiment inexplicable

Mais qui, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, avait toujours été présent

Le rongeant lentement de l'intérieur

Faisant rougir cette peau pâle

Ce vide,

Cette absence,

Ce manque

Il avait tout essayer pour le combler

Le faire disparaître,

Le dompter,

L'oublier

Pour enfin, l'apaiser

Parmi ces liqueurs rouges de l'ivresse

Bloquer dans ce monde parallèle

Cet entre-deux

Où l'histoire se racontait à la troisième personne

Telle une marionnette, se déplaçant sur une trame déjà composée à l'avance

Mais dont la fin avait oublié

Rampant sur ce sol froid, se cognant contre les bouteilles vides

Dont les bouts de verres éparpillés,

Réveillaient ses plaies ensanglantées

Il buvait _parce qu'il était trop…_

Il voulait _être moins…_

Il se regardait tituber, tel un zombie à travers ce bordel

A la recherche du moindre reflet, sur ce miroir brisé

Mais bientôt cette haine s'atténuerait

De la dépression reviendrait cette euphorie extrême

Et la musique reprendrait

Accords après accords

Gammes après gammes

Ces vibrations feraient revivre la pièce

La voix ramènerait les couleurs

De ce monde bipolaire

Un éternel recommencent

Où l'âme attendait indéfiniment

Que la malédiction se lève

Pour que ce morceau

Soit enfin achevé.

Voilà, voilà pour le prologue ! En espérant qu'il vous a plu. Je fais tout pour revenir demain avec le premier chapitre !

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça encourage vraiment !

Des bises !


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Mask_** ** _off :_**

Coucou ! Me revoilà, avec la nouvelle version du premier chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Juste une petite présentation : cette fanfic est une UA, inspiré du monde réel mais que j'ai remodelé à ma sauce. Attention la note M de cette histoire sera rapidement justifiée, par la présence de langages grossiers, scènes violentes, sujets graves et sensibles etc... En bref, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Egalement la présence d'anglais, pas grand chose, je ne suis pas bilingue, mais c'est important pour l'histoire. Je m'excuse par avance, pour les fautes d'orthographes ou mots oubliés. J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri.

 **Disclamer :**

 **Tous les personnages, de cette fiction appartiennent bien évidement à notre grand dieu, le seul et l'unique : Ôda-sama !**

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

 **Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles.**

 **POV Narrateur**

 _Le jeudi 6 septembre 2018. 9h30. Dojo. Paris 10ème, France._

Les lames scintillantes fendaient l'air plus vite que le vent, se croisant et se frappant avec rigueur. Au beau milieu de cette danse, où les corps tournoyaient gracieusement, mais dont nul ne connaissait pourtant le moindre pas. Car qu'importe, le nombre de fois où ils croisaient le fer, chaque action restait imprévisible pour l'autre. Cependant sa vitesse et sa capacité incroyable d'observation, l'avait toujours sauvé. Et misant tout sur la défense et rien d'autre que celle-ci, lorsqu'une ouverture faisait place, elle s'y glissait si furtivement, que son adversaire ne pouvait que capituler et admettre sa défaite.

_ J'ai gagné, déclara la jeune fille à la chevelure rosée, en ôtant son masque.

Le jeune homme, rangea soigneusement son sabre dans son fourreau. Puis il retira son masque à son tour, dévoilant une étrange tignasse verte. Et il acquiesça, d'un rapide hochement de tête.

_ Ta technique de défense est excellente, commenta-t-il avec sérieux.

_ Mais s'il s'agissait d'un combat classique, contre toi, j'aurais probablement perdue. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, admit-elle humblement.

_ Tu connais déjà tout de l'art de la défense. Les choses évolueraient si tu décidais d'appliquer une autre stratégie, comme l'attaque.

Celle-ci, hochant négativement la tête eut un léger sourire.

_ Jamais, tu le sais bien. J'utilise cet art uniquement pour me défendre, je ne souhaite blesser personne.

Le jeune homme, qui finissait entièrement un litre d'eau, soupira en jetant la bouteille

_ Quel gâchis…

_ Ça te fera un adversaire en moins, pour les jeux olympiques, répondit-elle avec humour, en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, puis reprit avec sérieux.

_ Cependant lors de certains de tes mouvements pour éviter l'offensive, tu as toujours un bref instant d'hésitation, fit-il remarquer.

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement, surprise que ce détail ne soit pas passé inaperçu. Celui-ci plongea son regard dans le sien, qui eut comme l'effet de la figer sur place.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie tant ?

Bloquée soudainement dans un mutisme profond, elle fut sauvée par l'arrivée du maître du dojo, qu'ils saluèrent respectueusement.

_ Zoro, Rebecca, vous vous entraînez déjà à cette heure-ci ? Bah je ne suis même pas étonné… Quelle chance j'ai d'avoir deux jeunes disciples aussi assidus.

Le jeune homme, à la toison verte laissa échapper un long bâillement, pour se diriger vers la sortie.

_ Mouais bah j'vais me coucher moi. Je travaille ce soir. Ja ne 'Bec, Kôshirô-sama.

_ Hi hi, repose toi bien Zoro. Oh mais attend ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain.

_ Hmm, fit-il s'en s'arrêter pour autant.

_ Ce n'est pas la bonne direction. C'est la porte de gauche pour toi, lui signala-t-elle.

_ Ah… Je le savais. Je voulais simplement vérifier quelque chose là-bas, se justifia-t-il en vain.

_ Bien sûr, se moquèrent les deux autres.

Après le départ du jeune épéiste, à l'excellent sens de l'orientation. Le maître Kôshiro, jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, tandis que Rebecca rangeait les tatamis.

_ Oh mais d'ailleurs j'y pense, ce ne serait pas la rentrée pour toi aujourd'hui, Rebecca-chan ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

_ Oui à 10h30.

_ Oh et bien il est 9h48…

_ Quoi ? Vraiment ! Bon sang, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour ranger et repasser par chez-moi et… s'affola-t-elle.

_Laisse donc ça je m'en charge, coupa-t-il.

_ Quoi mais c'est à moi de le…

_ Ce sera évidemment ajouté à ton lot de corvées pour la semaine, ajouta le maître avec un grand sourire.

_ Bah tiens... fit-elle avec un air blasé. Très bien, dewa Mata Kôshirô-sama, s'exclama-t-elle en quittant le Dojo.

_ Itterasshai, ki wo tsukete 'Becca-chan !

* * *

 **POV Rebecca**

 _10h03. Chez Rebecca. Paris 10_ _ème_ _._

Une fois rentrée, je me précipitai à la salle de bain et mon pauvre kimono, se retrouva jeté au sol de ma chambre, comme un malpropre. J'eus droit à une douche froide, pas le temps de régler la température, j'étais déjà bien trop en retard. Cette situation était plutôt habituelle, mon père m'avait bien prévenu. Je ne voyais jamais le temps passer, lorsque je m'entraînais au dojo. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il m'avait conseillé, de ne pas m'y rendre le jour de la rentrée, comme chaque matin. Mais puisque je n'avais pas pu m'entraîner, pendant tout le mois d'août, il fallait bien, que je rattrape mon retard.

Rapidement, j'enjambais de nouveau mon kimono au beau milieu de l'entrée, pour enfiler un jean bleu et une chemise blanche, que je boutonnais sur le chemin de la cuisine. Je trouvais alors, sur la table, des tartines de confitures de fraise et un verre jus de pomme, conservés dans du papier film. Le tout accompagné d'un petit mot, me souhaitant une bonne journée pour la rentrée.

_ Oh papa… murmurai-je touchée par l'intention.

Je bus le jus, d'une traite et me hâtais de manger les deux tartines, alors que je me faisais une natte avec mes cheveux. Et sans même avoir terminé mon repas, je m'emparai de mon sac à dos et quittai l'appartement au pas de course.

Je m'appelle Rebecca, à cette époque-là, j'avais 17 ans et j'allais à l'école privée "Skyhigh" à Paris. Et il s'agissait là, de mon premier jour, en classe de Terminale ES. J'étais assez grande, les yeux couleurs noisette, les cheveux longs, lisses, blonds, mais dont les reflets tendaient naturellement vers le rose. Ainsi, les gens avaient toujours pensé, que je m'étais teinte les cheveux en roses. Je pratiquais le kendô à l'école et en club depuis mes huit ans environ, ce qui m'avait permis, de me construire un corps robuste et solide.

« Shandia ! Shandia ! » fit la voix off du métro.

Je me dépêchais, de me frayer un chemin, à travers la foule pour gagner la sortie. Je sentis soudain, mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je décrochai sans regarder.

_ Allô ? Dis-je d'une voix essoufflée.

_ Rebecca ! Où es-tu ?! On avait dit, qu'on se retrouverait avant ta rentrée baka ! Hurla une voix familière, à travers mon téléphone.

_ Désolée, j'ai pris du retard ce matin ! Mais je suis presque là ! Tu devrais bientôt me voir, répondis-je en quittant la sortie de métro.

Celle-ci, donnait directement sur mon école. Probablement l'un des plus bels endroit au monde, qui en faisait rêver pleins. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare, de trouver des touristes, tant impressionnés par la beauté du lieu, se photographier devant ou bien qui demandaient à visiter. De l'extérieur, elle ressemblait à un immense jardin enchanté, où la nature avait pris les pleins pouvoirs et les humains telles des petites souris, avaient installés des petits bâtiments ici et là. A l'entrée, se dressait un beau portail doré et à l'intérieur, des statues en argent et or massif, dont l'origine encore inconnue, m'avait toujours intriguée. La première en argent, était presque aussi grande que le portail, un homme qui avait des caractéristiques physiques autres que celles des humains, comme des lobes d'oreilles plus longues qui retombaient sur son torse musclé et puissant, brandissant un bâton qui semblait être son arme. De l'autre côté, il s'agissait d'une statue de femme en or massif, avec une longue chevelure suspendue dans les airs en pleine action. Ces statues étaient impressionnantes et terrifiantes à la fois. Comme s'il s'agissait, des gardiens de cet ancien parc, dans lequel il était défendu d'y entrer. Il y avait également d'autres statues à travers l'école. D'une certaine manière, ce lieu faisait penser à un grand labyrinthe mystérieux et enchanté.

_Hé Rebecca ! On est là ! s'écria une voix masculine à travers la foule quittant l'établissement.

Aussitôt je l'avais rejoint et sans attendre on me pris dans les bras.

_ Rebecca ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

_ Toi aussi Nami, m'exclamai-je ravie de la revoir.

_ Hé, et moi alors ? Se plaignit mon autre ami.

_ T'as qu'à attendre ton tour Usopp ! Répondit férocement Nami en me gardant dans ses bras.

J'éclatais de rire et lui fis un check pour lui dire bonjour.

Nami et Usopp étaient des amis de longue date. Nami était une fille d'origine suédoise, de taille moyenne, avec une longue chevelure rousse et des yeux noisette. Elle était d'une grande beauté, qui en faisaient rêver pleins et jalouser d'autres. C'était une chic fille, au caractère fort qui savait se faire respecter et de grande volonté, prête à tout pour atteindre ses objectifs. Notamment, celui de devenir la femme la plus riche du monde. Elle n'aimait que deux choses, l'argent et les mandarines. Elle comptait d'ailleurs ouvrir un grand jardin de mandarines, plus tard lorsqu'elle serait âgée. Elle s'était d'ailleurs faite connaître, malgré elle sur les réseaux sociaux, notamment sur Instagram, où elle était de grande renommée et très suivie par sa communauté, où elle y partageait toute sa vie. Elle affirmait d'ailleurs, que cela n'était qu'une énième preuve de sa future richesse.

Quant à Usopp, il s'agissait là d'un véritable personnage. C'était un garçon métis, originaire de la Guadeloupe, aux longs cheveux frisés qu'il attachait en queue de cheval et au nez étrangement long. Ce qui lui avait valu pendant longtemps, le surnom de « Pinocchio ». Et pas seulement du point de vue de l'apparence physique, mais également au niveau de son caractère. C'était de loin, la personne plus émotive que je connaissais. Et un sacré menteur, aux grands talents de conteur, mais dont les histoires étaient si invraisemblables, qu'il fallait peu de temps, pour comprendre que ce n'était qu'un simple mensonge. Également le pire poltron, que je n'avais rencontré. Sur ce point-là d'ailleurs, avec Nami ils faisaient la paire. Cependant, il était un tireur hors pair, il avait remporté de nombreuses compétitions de tir. Et très ingénieux et habile de ses mains, il pouvait construire pleins de petits objets pratiques, à partir de peu choses. Et toutes ses drôles de particularités, l'avaient sauvé de situations, toutes plus improbables, les unes que les autres.

_ Alors comment c'était l'Australie, Usopp ? demandai-je en souriant, alors que Nami me laissait enfin respirer.

_ Oh c'était incroyable ! Il faudrait absolument qu'on y aille tous ensemble ! Oh et faut que je te raconte. Comme le nageur expert que je suis, lors d'une expédition, je nageais à la recherche de poissons pour mon dîner, sauf que d'un seul coup PAF ! Une baleine énoooorme a surgi de nulle part et a essayé de me manger ! Mais d'un coup, un dauphin a sauté de l'océan, pour me sauver, alors j'ai sauté sur lui et je l'ai dirigé vers la baleine et…

Nami le coupa brutalement dans son récit, en posant sa main sur sa bouche, tandis qu'il se débattait, pour récupérer le droit à la parole.

_ Ne commence pas Usopp ! Je te jure, j'ai eu le droit à cette histoire interminable, pendant toute la matinée, je n'ai absolument rien entendu de l'heure imbécile !

Usopp tentait de se défendre, comme il pouvait mais cela ne donnait que des paroles incompréhensibles. Je repris alors.

_ Oh alors vous êtes dans la même classe ? C'est super ! Déclarai-je ravie.

_ Hélas, soupira la rousse. Je vais devoir me le coltiner jusque à la fin de l'année faut croire, se plaignit-elle.

Usopp leva les pousses en l'air ravi et j'éclatais de rire face à la scène. Puis je m'aperçus, que les grilles étaient en train de se fermer.

_ Oh il faut que j'y aille, on se voit vendredi hein, dis-je un peu déçue de les quitter si vite.

_ Oui t'inquiète pas princesse, répondit Nami en me faisant la bise tandis qu'Usopp toujours prisonnier me fit au revoir de la main.

_ Bye ! À vendredi, m'exclamai-je en rentrant rapidement dans l'école.

Je me précipitais à l'intérieur, en empruntant le petit chemin autour du lac, qui menait au lycée. L'école allait de la maternelle à la prépa, composée uniquement de filières générales. Chaque établissement avait son terrain séparé par le grand lac et la végétation luxuriante. Il y avait également, un grand terrain de sports, divers clubs, permettant l'existence de nombreuses activités.

Je rattrapais rapidement ma classe dans les escaliers, qui se rendait à notre salle attribuée du jour. Je n'eus pas le temps d'apercevoir, qui était notre professeure principale, que je fus arrêtée à l'entrée de la salle, par personne d'autre que Madame Domino. La professeure d'anglais, que j'avais déjà eu en seconde, qui était probablement la personne la plus stricte jamais existée. Les rumeurs disaient, qu'elle était une ancienne gardienne de prison. Notamment la plus grande et crainte de tous : Impel Down. Ce qui pourrait bien expliquer son comportement, mais je trouvais cela tout de même assez exagéré. Elle était mince, avec de longs cheveux blonds ondulés, dont une mèche qui couvrait toujours son œil droit, le gauche étant le seul visible. Elle portait des lunettes de vue, semblant souffrir de myopie importante. Elle était aussi originaire d'Angleterre.

_ Je vous ai vu miss Rebecca, dit-elle avec un accent très britannique.

_ Hmm… Bonjour miss Domino, la saluai-je poliment ne sachant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

_ Vous avez failli être en retard miss, fit-elle sur un ton sévère.

_ En effet navrée, m'excusai-je.

_ Hmm… Que cela ne se reproduise plus. Allez vous asseoir au premier rang, ordonna-t-elle sur un ton qui n'attendait pas de réponse.

Je partis m'installer docilement, en râlant intérieurement de me retrouver au premier rang. Celle-ci fermant la porte derrière moi, se mit au centre de l'estrade, toujours une règle à la main qu'elle frappait dans sa paume.

_ Bien, bonjour à tous. Je suis miss Domino votre professeur d'anglais, ainsi que l'une de vos professeures principales, commença-t-elle en écrivant son prénom au tableau.

Puis en posant fortement sa craie, elle fit le tour de la classe, en scrutant chaque élève du regard.

_Cette année est primordiale et décisive pour votre avenir. A la fin de cette année de Terminale, vous devez sortir avec un niveau d'anglais B2, or la majorité des lycéens ressortent avec un niveau plus bas que le A2, ce qui est à peine le niveau d'un 3ème. C'est intolérable, je refuse, une telle médiocrité de votre part. Vous avez la chance, de vous trouver dans l'un des meilleurs établissements du pays, qui n'est pas ouvert tous. Pour ceux qui m'ont déjà eu les années précédentes vous connaissez la règle : « le respect, l'obéissance, la ponctualité. » Respectez ces trois règles et nos cours se passeront dans le plus grand calme. À cela, je rappellerai la devise de notre proviseur pour les retardataires…

 _Non, je ne me sentais pas du tout visée à cet instant…_

_ Seule l'excellence honore…

Cependant, miss Domino fut interrompue, par la porte qui s'ouvrit soudainement, provoquant un bruit assourdissant, comme une bombe détruisant tout ce qu'il y avait sur son passage. Néanmoins, il fut impossible de connaître l'identité de l'intru qui s'était invité, car il était déjà pris, dans les griffes de miss Domino.

_ Excusez moi du retard ! Avions-nous seulement pu entendre de la part du nouvel arrivant.

_ Qui est-ce ? Entendais-je autour de moi.

_ Aucune idée ! Mais il n'en a plus pour longtemps, répliqua une autre.

_ Comment osez-vous apparaître de la sorte, en m'interrompant dans les paroles de notre grand maître ? rugit la voix autoritaire de miss Domino, qui devait littéralement l'assassiner du regard.

Et tout en sermonnant l'élève, celle-ci réduisait l'espace, qui les séparaient. Surplombé par sa taille et son aura menaçante, l'ombre de l'élève ne cessait de rétrécir, jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Tout à tout, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je me retrouvais subitement dans les bras, de quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Oh 'Bec je t'avais pas vu !

_ Luffy ! M'exclamai-je avec surprise, alors que celui-ci avait bondi sur ma table pour me faire un câlin.

_ Oh mais c'est Luffy, le petit-fils de Monkey D. Garp le général d'Île de France ! chuchota l'un.

_ Et aussi le chef du groupe le plus populaire du lycée : « les Mugiwara » ! ajouta l'une.

_ Shishishi ! C'est trop cool on est dans la même classe 'Becca, se réjouit Luffy toujours accroupi avec aisance sur ma table.

_ Oui, répondis-je avec un sourire sincère.

Luffy était également, un ami de longue date. Ou plutôt, l'un de mes tout premiers amis ici. C'était un garçon de taille moyenne, svelte, d'origine brésilienne, aux cheveux courts noirs et aux grands yeux de la même couleur, avec une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche. Il portait constamment des bermudas, de différentes couleurs et des chemises à manches courtes ou longues en fonction des saisons et ses éternelles claquettes, bien que leur port fût formellement interdit par l'école. Luffy était un éternel enfant, d'une grande naïveté, un rien suffisait à l'ébahir et bien qu'il manquait d'une certaine logique, qu'on appellerait communément « intelligence », il était d'une grande gentillesse et d'une générosité naturelle, cherchant toujours à venir en aide à ses amis et prêt à tous pour les protéger. D'ailleurs son rêve serait de faire le tour du monde avec nous tous.

Ensemble, nous formions le groupe des "mugiwara" , surnom que donnait Zoro à Luffy, à cause de son chapeau de paille, auquel il tenait tant. Nous étions environ onze membres. Environ, car Luffy adorait ajouter n'importe qui, n'importe quand, pour des raisons pas toujours très sensées. Nous étions plus au moins malgré nous, devenu le groupe le plus populaire de l'école. Cependant, à cause des différences d'âges, nous avions tous été séparés. Luffy, Usopp, Nami et moi étions les derniers au lycée et certains étaient en prépas dans le même établissement, tandis que d'autres faisaient leurs études supérieures ailleurs. Etant devenu difficile de se voir régulièrement, nous nous étions fixés un jour, tous les vendredis soir à la fin des cours et jobs respectifs, nous devions quoiqu'il advienne, tous nous retrouver au "Fushia". Un bar devenu comme notre cantine, où nous passions tout notre temps, notamment Luffy et ses frères qui étaient très proche de la tenancière. La soirée finissait en général, chez Luffy ou chez Nami car ils avaient les plus grands appartements et également moins de soucis avec le voisinage.

Il me tardait d'être au lendemain, pour les grandes retrouvailles.

_ Oh ça me fait penser, qu'il faut que je te donne ton souvenir des US, se rappela soudain Luffy en fouillant dans son sac. Tada ! S'exclama-t-il en sortant une barre de Toblerone de son sac.

_ Oh Lu', c'est adorable vraiment, mais je ne crois que ce soit le moment pour...

_ Shishishi, c'est Ace qui m'a dit de vous prendre ça, c'est les meilleurs chocolats que j'ai mangé, après ceux de Sanji bien-sûr, me coupa Luffy en riant.

_ Euh Luffy... tentai-je en voyant la prof derrière lui avec un regard mauvais.

_ Goûte ! Goûte ! Continuait-il tout excité.

_ Hmm, hmm je ne vous dérange pas j'espère, jeune homme ! S'écria miss Domino, qui s'était emparé de Luffy par le col et qui sans le moindre effort l'avait posé au sol, comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

_ Shishsishi désolé je vous avais presque oublié madame. Si j'suis en retard, c'est parce que je me suis trompé de bâtiment. C'te école est tellement grande, c'est simple de s'y perde, rétorqua Luffy en riant nerveusement, en se grattant la tête.

_ Vous êtes ici depuis la maternelle, mister Monkey D, rappela-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

_ Bah oui je sais, répondit-il sans comprendre.

Irritée, elle le saisit violemment par le col. Un détail amusant à propos d'elle, elle était incapable de s'exprimer correctement en français lorsqu'elle s'énervait.

_ Listen to me, mister Monkey D. I know your brother very well, who used to be the most insolent kid ever. But here you are in my home and you will follow MY RULES. I will not give up with you like all these chicken did !

_ "Chicken" ? Vous voulez manger du poulet ? releva Luffy avec incompréhension, qui avait un niveau plus que médiocre en anglais.

Et sa réplique, ne manqua pas de provoquer un énorme fou rire, à la classe qui jusque-là s'était bravement revenue, par peur des représailles. Et hors d'elle, elle relâcha Luffy et donna un violent coup de règle sur son bureau, qui ne supportant pas le choc se brisa sur le coup. Effrayés par le geste, nous fîmes tous silence. La professeure sortie de son tiroir, un nouveau double décimètre en métal, qu'elle pointa sur Luffy en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

_ You owne me respect and you will respect me ! I'm going to give you the education that you deserve since your grandpa wasn't even capable to give you that well. So now you better follow my rules or I will make your life hell ! Did I make myself well understand mister Monkey D. Luffy ? Le menaça-t-elle.

Le regard de Luffy passait de moi, à la professeure. Me doutant qu'il n'avait absolument pas compris un mot de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, je lui fis discrètement signe de se taire et de lui obéir pour qu'il puisse échapper au pire.

Cependant, lui eut une autre idée en tête.

_ Hmm... Euh... You wanna some chocolates ? Fit Luffy en tendant une autre barre de Toblerones avec un grand sourire. Ça vient des Etats-Unis j'y étais cet été !

_ Et moi aussi j'en veux ! Fit un autre élève.

_ Moi aussi !

_ Moi aussi !

En colère, la professeure arracha violemment la pauvre barre de chocolat de Luffy, qui mourut aussitôt dans ses mains.

_Ça suffit ! VOUS TOUS 8 HEURES DE COLLES ET DE TRAVAUX D'INTÉRÊT GÉNÉRAL ! Ordonna-t-elle.

_ HEINNNNN ?!

* * *

 _18h32. Ecole Skyhigh. Paris 15ème._

 _Fin de la pré-rentrée, achevée en 8 heures en de colles et de travaux d'intérêt général._

Je crus presque rêver, lorsque je mis enfin les pieds hors de cette école, que je pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir quitter.

Je poussai un long soupir.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire, que je viens de m'être faite coller le jour de la rentrée, déclarai-je désespérée.

_ Pareil, ah là là ça craint, grand-père et Sabo vont me tuer. Et Ace sera même pas là pour prendre ma défense, se plaignit Luffy à côté de moi.

_ Ah bon, Ace est parti ? Demandai-je étonnée.

_ Ouais à l'internat... Dispute avec grand-père encore, marmonna Luffy un peu abattu, sans en dire plus pour autant. Mais c'est de ma faute en plus, désolé 'Bec shishishi, s'excusa-t-il en se grattant nerveusement la tête.

_ Ce n'est rien, il fallait s'y attendre avec Miss Domino. Enfin bref, oh là là, fis-je en regardant l'heure sur mon téléphone. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant, sinon je vais être en retard ce soir. En espérant que Zeff ne vienne pas au restaurant ou ça va être ma soirée. Je dois y aller Lu', on se voit demain ! M'écriai-je en partant en courant, vers l'entrée de métro.

_ D'accord bye bye Princesse ! Me répondit-il en me faisant au revoir de la main.

* * *

 _18h53. Le Baratie, Paris 15_ _ème._

_ Ouf… Je l'ai fait, murmurai-je essoufflée.

Par chance, le restaurant n'était pas très loin de l'école, en transports en commun. Pendant les vacances, j'avais décidé de travailler comme serveuse, pour me faire un peu d'argents de poches et prendre mes responsabilités. Et avec l'aide d'un ami, je m'étais retrouvée à remplacer une serveuse en arrêt maladie, dans l'un des restaurants les plus prestigieux de Paris : "Le Baratie".

Ce restaurant avait une apparence qui faisait penser à celle d'un bateau, surplombant le bord de la Seine et donnant vue sur la Tour Eiffel. Une devanture blanche et des vitres immenses pour ne rien perdre, de ce paysage à couper le souffle. Tout comme l'était l'intérieur de ce restaurant chic et simple avec toujours ce clin d'œil au monde marin. Son célèbre propriétaire Zeff un grand passionné de voyages, grâce à son immense talent en cuisine, il avait été amené à posséder, plusieurs restaurants partout dans le monde. C'était un homme âgé, qui malgré tout avait conservé ses cheveux blonds, qu'il gardait sous son long chapeau. Une grande moustache et une barbe. Il portait toujours son uniforme de chef, accompagné d'un foulard bleu. En outre, il avait perdu sa jambe droite, qu'il avait remplacé par une jambe de bois, n'ayant aucun problème pour marcher et gesticuler avec, il refusait catégoriquement de la faire remplacer par une opération plus moderne. Il était très perfectionniste et autoritaire, lorsqu'il s'agissait de cuisine.

Je sortis les clés de ma poche, pour ouvrir la porte du restaurant, qui n'était pas encore ouvert aux clients pour l'instant. Quand soudain, une grande silhouette s'élança vers moi pour me faire entrer.

_ Rebecca-swam ! Laisse moi donc t'ouvrir !

_ Oh c'est gentil Sanji, répondis-je touchée par l'intention, en entrant à l'intérieur. Et excuse-moi du retard.

Celui-ci tournoyant sur lui-même, tout ravi de me voir m'offrit un beau bouquet de fleurs de tournesols, mes préférées.

_ Oh merci beaucoup Sanji, elles sont absolument magnifiques.

_ C'est la moindre des choses, pour une belle demoiselle comme toi Rebecca-swam.

Sanji était un homme grand et mince, aux cheveux mi long blond. Dont la mèche cachait son œil droit, avec d'étranges sourcils en forme de spirales. Il avait une petite barbe en bouc. C'était le cliché du français par excellence, un homme raffiné, calme et réfléchi doué en cuisine qui était d'ailleurs sa vocation. Son rêve serait de posséder des restaurants partout dans le monde, ouverts à tous pour que plus personne ne mourrait de faim. Néanmoins c'était un grand romantique et tombeur irrécupérable, draguant toutes les femmes qu'il trouvait à son goût, au risque parfois de se mettre en danger lui-même. Et évidemment, ses relations ne duraient jamais très longtemps. Sanji était aussi l'un des disciples de Zeff, pour qu'il travaillait et bien que leur relation fût souvent conflictuelle, ils nourrissaient pour l'un envers l'autre un profond respect.

_ Viens donc par ici, Rebecca-swam ! Je t'ai préparé une petite collation, pour tenir bon face au dur labeur, qui nous attend ce soir, déclara-t-il en me prenant mon manteau et mon sac en me dirigeant vers la table, qu'il avait soigneusement dressée.

_ Oh, mais ce n'est pas la peine je peux déposer mes affaires toute seule et c'est adorable mais tu es sûr qu'on a le temps pour ça ? Bredouillai-je rapidement un peu dépassée par les événements.

Celui-ci revint du vestiaire, après avoir déposé mes affaires et s'agenouillant devant moi, il me saisit les mains, en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

_ Pour toi ma chère, j'aurai tout le temps du monde, déclara-t-il.

_ Oh, mais ce n'est pas vraiment moi la question c'est que... commençai-je un peu embarrassée avec d'être soudainement interrompue.

_ Bah si t'en veux pas, moi je le mange alors, lança une voix au loin.

Je me tournai en sa direction, tandis que le visage de Sanji s'était assombri et m'avait relâché pour se relever.

_ Ace ! Fit-on à l'unisson.

_ Hey, Princess, rétorqua-t-il installé à la jolie table préparée par Sanji, en dégustant la pâtisserie de celui-ci.

Ace était le grand frère de Luffy et un peu celui que je n'avais jamais eu. Originaire des Etats-Unis, il avait cependant grandi en France depuis environ plus de dix ans maintenant. Bilingue, il avait tendance à mélanger les deux langues lorsqu'il parlait. C'était un bel homme aux cheveux mi long brun et aux yeux noisette. Mais surtout comme particularité physique, des tâches de rousseurs parsemées sur son visage et l'ensemble de son corps, lui donnant un air innocent et enfantin, qui contrastait avec son âme rebelle. Il détestait recevoir des ordres et vivait comme bon lui semblait sans se soucier des conséquences, car il n'en avait que faire. "Fuck off" était sa réplique favorite. Et c'était à se demander, quelle connerie n'avait-il pas faite. Bien qu'il se soit quelque peu adouci ces dernières années, il n'avait rien perdu de son naturel provocateur et son côté taquin. Cependant lorsqu'il s'agissait des personnes, qui lui était cher il pouvait être très responsable, sérieux et protecteur. Très fêtard, Luffy, Usopp et lui trouvaient toujours n'importe quel prétexte pour faire la fête. Mais surtout, il avait un talent incroyable pour la musique. Excellent dans ce domaine, qui le passionnait tout aussi bien que le chant, la danse et la composition de texte et d'accompagnement. Il était tout simplement brillant dans la matière, un véritable artiste. Sa voix était si unique et particulière, qu'elle m'avait toujours fascinée. Il était donc impossible, de le voir sans être accompagné de ses écouteurs bluetooth et une de ses flasques à la main, au design particulier, un smiley souriant d'un côté, triste de l'autre, faisant écho à ceux de son chapeau, qu'il portait souvent.

Celui-ci s'était levé au départ pour me faire la bise, mais finalement s'était arrêté devant moi, avec un sourire moqueur. Et il arrangea délicatement une de mes mèches, qui faisait un épi.

_ Tough day ? Me taquina-t-il.

Je lui souris et répliquai sur le même ton.

_ Et t'as de la chantilly sur le coin de la lèvre.

Ace haussa un sourcil surpris, puis récupéra le met perdu en léchant son doigt.

_ Touché. Je vois que tu as appris de ma répartie, répondit-il avec ironie.

_ Oh peut-être serait-il temps que tu apprennes à manger correctement, depuis le temps ? Bientôt 21 ans right ? plaisantai-je.

_ Oh shut up kiddo, rétorqua-t-il en me faisant une accolade amicale avec un demi sourire.

Sanji revint soudain, avec dans les mains une part de gâteau à la fraise, pour remplacer celle qui avait été entamé par Ace et un service à thé. Tout cela soigneusement servi et présenté dans de la belle vaisselle en porcelaines, qu'il chérissait tant et qu'il disait utiliser uniquement pour les belles demoiselles. Puis il posa le tout sur la table.

_ Ace, ôte tes sales pattes de Rebecca, ordonna-t-il sur un ton sec.

Avant de poursuivre avec une voix toute mielleuse, en tirant une chaise pour que je m'y installais.

_ Et ma Rebecca-swam, viens donc t'asseoir, heureusement j'avais prévu une seconde part de gâteau, au cas où un imbécile vienne tout ruiner.

_ And may have the "imbécile" a honey cake too ? Demanda Ace en prenant un ton faussement poli, en buvant quelques gorgées suspectes de sa flasque.

Ace avait également une obsession pour le miel, adorant tous les plats qui en contenaient et il en ajoutait dans tout ce qu'il mangeait. Son excuse était que c'était bon pour la gorge.

_ Non l'idiot de service doit se mettre au travail et terminer de trier les différents verres d'alcool au bar, comme je lui avais demandé pour la énième fois, rétorqua sèchement Sanji.

_ Ah ces problèmes de bourges... Everbody should drink on a flasque, blâma Ace avec une pointe d'humour en se dirigeant au bar.

_ Si les gens le faisaient, tout le monde serait ivre en permanence Ace, réprimanda Sanji.

_ I know, that's what so great about it... Répliqua-t-il un brin rêveur.

Sanji soupira de désespoir et tâcha de l'ignorer en me servant du thé.

_But anyway, revenons-en à nos moutons, je te racontais ma journée je te signale, poursuivit-il.

_ J'ai des choses à faire, je te rappelle qu'on ouvre dans moins d'une heure, crétin, protesta Sanji.

_Ça fait au moins cinq fois, que je te vois faire le tour de la cuisine et de la salle. Tout est prêt, à part pour ces verres à la con. Alors arrête de stresser pour rien, c'est tranquille ce soir. Zeff ne sera pas là, s'il l'était, il serait là depuis six heures du mât. And I would be there too. Because I wouldn't missed your reunion for nothing in the world, se moqua Ace.

_ Je ne stresse pas crétin, juste fait ce qu'on te dit pour te changer, nia Sanji qui visiblement faisait tout l'inverse.

_ Bien-sûr que si mec, c'est aussi évident que ces sourcils en spirales sur ton front. Il n'y aucune raison de stresser. Patty et Carne gèrent en cuisine, même s'ils te détestent cordialement, le succès du resto les importent plus que ta propre mort. Et toi ça fait des mois tu prépares cette soirée, alors tout ira bien, déclara-t-il sur ton plus sérieux.

Patty était un homme immense. Probablement devait-il mesurer plus de deux mètres, il avait des cheveux courts noirs et une longue barbe de la même couleur, portant également des boucles d'oreilles. C'était l'un des cuisiniers du Baratie. Il était plutôt impoli et avait une attitude de business man avec les clients, car il avait horreur des privilèges. Qu'importe la classe sociale, ils se devaient de payer le prix et si jamais on ne respectait pas les règles, il n'hésitait pas à employer la force pour virer les clients du restaurant. Ce qui avait bien fini plus d'une fois au commissariat et le taux d'amendes et de procès n'avaient cessés d'augmenter. Néanmoins son talent en cuisine, lui avait permis de ne jamais se faire licencier. Zeff le considérant, comme une pièce importante de son personnel. Il était également assez sensible, quant à la critique de sa cuisine, la moindre personne qui osait taquiner la qualité de celle-ci, se mettait en danger de mort. Les bagarres étaient habituelles et lui et Sanji ne pouvaient d'ailleurs pas se supporter, ayant tous deux une vision totalement opposée de la cuisine. Sanji n'hésitant pas à offrir des repas gratuits aux femmes ou aux pauvres, ne donnant que très peu d'importance à l'argents tant que le bénéfice du mois était respecté.

Carne était également un cuisinier du baratie, au visage mal rasé et aux cheveux bruns, les yeux couverts par des lunettes. C'était un homme très fier de son restaurant, qui ne supportait pas une quelconque critique à ce sujet. Il était prêt à tout pour son apogée. Il était très protecteur avec Sanji bien qu'il ne le montrait absolument pas.

Je me levais pour les rejoindre au bar, après avoir terminé la délicieuse collation de Sanji. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, j'avais totalement oublié sa récente promotion, en tant que chef de cuisine. Ces prochains mois, allaient être pour lui l'occasion de faire ses preuves et peut-être se faire reconnaître dans le monde culinaire. Car la clientèle reçue dans ce restaurant était souvent composée de hauts placés dans la société, appartenant à la classe bourgeoise et parfois même des nobles. Une chance inestimable pour Sanji, qu'il devait absolument saisir, s'il voulait enfin fonder sa propre voie pour réaliser son rêve. Son stress n'était que compréhensible.

_ Mais oui Sanji, Ace a raison, tu es né pour ça, tout se passera bien, même avec tout ce travail, tu as réussi à trouver le temps de me préparer quelque chose, une preuve que tu es paré à tout imprévu. Tout ira bien et tu peux compter sur nous, pour t'aider à assurer cette première soirée d'une longue série de futurs succès, dis-je sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant, en lui faisant un sourire sincère.

Il soupira et s'adossa contre le bar en ôtant une cigarette de sa poche arrière, ainsi qu'un briquet pour fumer.

_ Merci ma belle. Tu as raison, je suis légèrement inquiet, admit-il calmement. Je me demande ce qu'il pensera de la cuisine et de la nouvelle carte, puisqu'il m'a laissé totale carte blanche là-dessus... C'est mon premier jour d'essai, en tant que chef de cuisine. Pas que je me préoccupe de l'avis de ce vieux schnock mais...

_ Vaudrait mieux, ton unique maigre en salaire en dépend. Bien que tu cuisines pour ces beaux gros bourgeois, le coupa Ace avec ironie.

_ Would you shut up sometimes ? Rétorqua Sanji sèchement.

_ Never, répondit-il un brin amusé. Mais préoccupons-nous uniquement de ce soir ok ? Ajouta-t-il avec sérieux.

J'acquiesçai de la tête, aux dernières paroles d'Ace.

_ Tu as raison, tout ira bien si j'ai Rebecca à mes côtés, pour toi ma douce je ferai de mon mieux, non je me surpasserai même ! Tu verras ma princesse, tu seras si fière de moi, pour toi j'irai jusqu'au bout du monde ! S'exclama Sanji avec un soudain regain d'énergie, en me tournoyant gaiement autour.

_ And he's horny again, commenta Ace en buvant son éternelle flasque.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais tant qu'il va mieux... marmonnai-je.

_ All right now that the therapy of mister pervert is over. Let's go back to my problems now, annonça Ace en frappant des mains pour attirer notre attention.

_ Oui le rangement des verres, monsieur le barman, ajouta Sanji qui avait repris son sérieux.

_ Que tu vas évidement m'aider à faire monsieur le chef cuisinier, poursuivit Ace avec ironie. Ainsi que la venue de mon roomate demain, déclara-t-il.

_ Quoi ? Fit Sanji interloqué.

_ Well, since I'm living dans l'internat du lycée maintenant, j'ai un roomate, soupira Ace.

_ Ha ha, le vieux t'as enfin viré après tout ce temps, se moqua Sanji.

_ Fuck you, that's... Complicated, whatever, fuck off, répondit-il agacé en terminant sa flasque, qu'il remplaça aussitôt par une autre.

_ Et alors, comment est ton colocataire ? Demandai-je curieuse en les aidant à ranger les verres.

_ Justement I don't know... He's kind of weirdo, répondit Ace septique.

_ Bah comme ça vous serez deux à l'être, le taquina Sanji.

_ La ferme. Look, pas que je cherche à me faire un nouvel ami. Mais puisqu'on va passer un an ensemble, j'aimerais faire en sorte que ça se passe bien. Et vue que, je ne suis pas non plus très doué niveau social. Je me dis qu'en l'invitant demain à la soirée de retrouvailles...

_ Il prendra ses jambes à son cou, en voyant la bande de fou que nous sommes, le coupa Sanji avec humour. Et c'est probablement en entendant des rumeurs à ton sujet, qu'il doit sûrement être à la recherche d'un nouveau colocataire.

_ Oh believe me, il est fort probable, que j'ai finalement trouvé quelqu'un de plus effrayant que moi cette année, murmura Ace énigmatique.

_ Dans ce cas il me tarde de voir ça, je préviendrai les autres sur la conv' what's app, fit Sanji amusé en sortant son portable.

_ Et bien, c'est Luffy qui va être content, déclarai-je ravie.

* * *

 _23h30. Le Baratie, Paris 15ème._

Comme prévue, la soirée d'ouverture s'était très bien déroulée. J'étais de même un peu stressée, car je ne voulais absolument pas causer du tort à Sanji. Mais avec Ace à mes côtés, qui faisaient des blagues toutes les deux secondes sur les clients, m'avaient permis de garder les pieds sur terre. Cette soirée était la plus importante, mais le plus dur restait pour la semaine à venir. Zeff serait présent pour sûr. Nous finissions tous de ranger et Moodie, la patronne que Zeff avait nommé pour ce restaurant, vint nous rejoindre pour féliciter toute l'équipe. C'était une femme séduisante, de taille moyenne, aux cheveux blonds, souvent attachés, avec deux mèches de chaque côté et les yeux bruns, habillée d'une longue robe rouge bordeaux, à bretelles décolleté. Sanji abandonna aussitôt toutes ses occupations, pour l'accueillir en lui offrant un beau bouquet de fleurs et une boîte de chocolats fait maison en forme de cœur. Le message ne pouvait pas être plus explicite...

_ Merci à vous d'avoir été présente pour l'ouverture, c'est un véritable honneur de vous compter, parmi nous mademoiselle Moodie, déclara-t-il en lui remettant ses présents et en lui faisant une bise sur la main.

_ Oh mais c'est normal. Merci à vous tous, votre nouvelle carte était excellente et très appréciée par les clients c'est une nouvelle ère qui commence. Vous avez fait un travail remarquable Sanji et... Oh excusez-moi.

Celle-ci abandonna soudainement la compagnie de Sanji, pour rejoindre celle d'Ace qui nettoyait tranquillement le bar. Et ils discutèrent gaiement, sous le regard de Sanji qui se décomposait au fur et à mesure. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à l'œil de Patty et Carne.

_ Ha ! Je rêve où est-ce qu'elle vient juste de t'abandonner pour l'autre idiot, se moqua Patty.

_ Ha ha, faut croire qu'il a eu plus de succès avec elle, comme quoi le naturel prime, renchérit Carne.

Ces deux-là prenaient toujours un malin plaisir, à embêter Sanji sur ses conquêtes ratées, mais il leurs rendait bien. Et puis dans quelques secondes, il aurait déjà tout oublié pour une autre femme.

_ Fermez-là, grogna Sanji qui reparti aussitôt ranger la cuisine, dépité.

Tandis que Patty et Carne continuaient de lui rire au nez. Ace nous rejoignit, quelques minutes plus tard avec Moodie que nous saluèrent, ainsi que le reste du personnel qui quittait l'établissement au fur et à mesure.

_ Ok on va y aller nous aussi, princess ? Je te raccompagne au métro, où est Sanji ? Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Et Patty et Carne le dévisagèrent avec un sourire narquois.

_ What I have done this time ? Demanda-t-il un brin amusé.

_Ça c'est à toi de nous le dire sale gosse, alors comme ça on fricote avec la boss ? Tu viens de briser des cœurs là, ricana Carne avec Patty.

_ Non mais, do you guys heard yourself ? You sounds like these kids in highschool so childish, no offense Princess. Seriously guys, grow up a little, répondit-il sur ton faussement ennuyé. Bref il se fait tard, demandez à Sanji de me faire un gâteau au miel, puisqu'il est coincé aux fourneaux. See ya dumbass ! S'exclama-t-il sur un ton moqueur, en quittant le restaurant avec moi.

* * *

Une fois dans les rues de Paris, Ace s'était replongé pleinement dans sa musique, en ayant mis son second écouteur. Je devais le tenir par le bras, pour éviter qu'il se cogne contre un poteau, car il avait tendance à garder les yeux à moitié à clos, comme plongé dans un autre monde. Ça et peut-être le fait, qu'il avait tendance à abuser sur la boisson. J'en profitais, pour envoyer un rapide message à mon père, pour le prévenir de mon arrivée imminente à la maison. Afin qu'il puisse dormir, car il veillait toujours jusqu'à mon retour. Puis Ace glissa sa main dans la mienne, pour y poser un paquet de bonbons à l'intérieure, ainsi que son autre oreillette.

_ Music and Candies ? Proposa-t-il doucement.

J'acquiesçai de la tête, en souriant. Cela me rappelait de bons souvenirs du mois de juillet, Ace et moi avions l'habitude de rentrer à pieds en écoutant de la musique, chantant et mangeant ses bonbons aux miels, qu'il aimait tant. C'était devenu notre rituel du soir. Ou tout du moins, il m'invitait dans son univers, où je découvrais de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité, qu'il montrait rarement, au grand public.

_ Du jazz ? Murmurai-je un brin surprise, à l'entente de la musique qu'il écoutait.

_ The Wind, un morceau de Keith Jarrett 1990, enregistré au cours d'un de ces concerts sur Paris. My favorite one. I have the melodie on my mind, but I'm hesitant with the lyrics, déclara-t-il le regard perdu dans le ciel sombre sans étoiles.

_ C'est beau, mais triste... Commentai-je doucement.

_ Is it ? Rétorqua-t-il sur un ton énigmatique.

Nous restâmes silencieux, bercés par les accords mélancoliques du piano, qui semblaient avoir légèrement déteint sur mon ami. Et lorsque, nous arrivâmes sur le quai du métro, qui fit son entrée, je l'arrêtais une dernière fois.

_ Quand tu auras terminé, tu me le feras écouter ?

_ Maybe... répondit-il à voix basse avec un léger sourire.

_ Fais attention à toi, Ace, dis-je en lui relâchant la main pour monter.

_ You too, princess, murmura-t-il en arrangeant une dernière fois mon épi rebelle.

Une fois à l'intérieure du métro, j'eus un gros coup de fatigue et je dus faire de mon mieux, pour ne pas m'endormir, le service avait été épuisant. Mon regard s'était perdu sur les paysages extérieurs, de la ville. Passer du Baratie à chez moi, faisait toujours l'effet d'une gifle. L'écart de richesse, entre ces deux quartiers était si flagrant. Depuis des années maintenant, le monde était plongé dans une énorme crise financière et sociale. Évidement la gravité des dégâts avait variée, d'un pays à l'autre et même certains avaient réussi à se relever et à bâtir une économie solide. Mais cela impliquait généralement, un gouvernement strict, bien éloignée d'une démocratie, où les libertés étaient restreintes et l'avenir déjà tracé à l'avance. Néanmoins la France, depuis toujours s'était refusée, d'aborder un nouveau régime frôlant la dictature, pour survivre à la crise. Elle devint alors une terre promise pour les réfugiés et les plus démunis. Les gens étaient séparés en différentes classes sociales, qui ne se mélangeaient que très rarement, le faire était mal vue et dangereux. Allant de la "classe populaire", "moyenne", à celle des" bourgeois". L'élite : "les nobles" et l'inatteignable qu'on surnommait même les" Dragons Célestes" : les "nobles mondiaux", qui avaient les pleins contrôles sur le monde. Evidemment ces classes se nuançaient d'un pays à l'autre, mais elles étaient belles et bien présentes, depuis toujours. Impossible d'en sortir, car elles étaient basées sur des critères, dont on avait nous-même aucun pouvoir dessus, le sexe, l'ethnie, les origines etc... Son gouvernement dit "laxiste" avait alors, permis à ces populations de ne pas connaître le pire, mais la survie restait très difficile. Et tandis que, la classe bourgeoise avait réussi à s'enrichir de nouveau grâce à ses acquis, les pauvres ne s'étaient qu'appauvris davantage et devaient passer par d'autres moyens, pas toujours légaux pour joindre les deux bouts. Pour ces raisons-là, le taux de criminalité, de vol et d'agressions avaient fortement augmenté, ne faisant que creuser la haine entre les différentes classes et le niveau de richesse se reflétait davantage d'un quartier à l'autre.

Etant immigrée d'Espagne, j'avais connu toutes ses difficultés avec mon père. Du jour au lendemain, j'avais perdu toute ma famille, il était devenu tout ce que j'avais. Pour survivre nous avions dû immigrer en France, mais les choses n'avaient pas été simples. Etant étranger et ne parlant pas un mot de français, mon père et moi-même avions connu de nombreuses discriminations. Et notamment, il fut compliqué pour lui, de trouver un emploi qui nous permettrait de vivre convenablement. Néanmoins, mon père avait toujours fait de son mieux pour assurer mon bien-être, j'étais sa priorité. C'était grâce à lui, que j'avais obtenu une place dans cette école très privée et difficilement accessible "Skyhigh", où j'étais restée longtemps à l'internat. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finalement trouvé un travail stable, qui désormais nous permettait de vivre ensembles, dans des bonnes conditions. Évidement nous ne vivions pas dans le quartier le plus sécurisé de la ville, sans être le pire non plus. Mais c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles, mon père m'avait poussé à apprendre à me défendre. Cependant, ayant une philosophie très pacifiste, j'avais appris à me battre, sans blesser qui que ce soit car j'avais horreur de la violence et tous ce qui lui était lié. J'avais également participé à de nombreux tournois de kendo, où je n'avais jamais perdu un seul combat et cela sans blesser qui que ce soit, ce qui m'avait valu de nombreux surnoms dans le milieu comme "La dame de fer" ou "la femme invaincue". Mais j'avais arrêté les compétions, l'année dernière pour me concentrer sur le côté spirituel de la pratique, car je ne comptais pas me spécialiser là-dedans. Ce sport me permettait de lutter contre l'anxiété et le stress, dont je souffrais depuis toujours. J'avais un amour particulier pour le jardinage et les fleurs en général, m'en occuper m'aidait aussi à me sentir mieux. Surtout les tournesols.

Il s'agissait des fleurs préférées de ma mère...

* * *

 _Le vendredi 7 septembre 2018. 21h15, Le bar Fushia. Paris XIIIe._

Par chance, je n'avais pas eu cours aujourd'hui, la reprise étant lundi. J'avais pu me remettre, de la journée mouvementé d'hier. Bien qu'il s'agît plutôt de mon rythme habituel. Et enfin la nuit avait fini par tomber et la soirée des retrouvailles allait enfin avoir lieu, il me tardait de revoir tout le monde. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre la rue menant au bar, j'aperçu dans le sens inverse une frimousse verte familière.

_ Hé ! Zoro ! M'écriai-je en lui faisant signe de loin.

_ Ah... Rebecca, se contenta-t-il de répondre en venant à ma rencontre.

Zoro était un ami et partenaire d'entraînement au dojo. C'était un jeune homme de 21 ans, d'origine japonaise, aux cheveux étrangement verts, dont on n'avait jamais connu l'histoire. Au physique impressionnant, notamment dû à notre sport en commun. Il arborait toujours un foulard noir autour du bras et trois boucles d'oreilles ornant son oreille gauche. C'était de loin l'épéiste le plus fort que je connaissais, avec un très grand potentiel pour l'avenir. C'était le seul, que je n'avais jamais réussi à vaincre dans un combat à la régulière. Mais intéressé par ma technique particulière, il m'avait invité à rejoindre son dojo en primaire et depuis nous nous entraînions ensembles. Il avait été viré de notre école, lors de son passage en seconde, à cause de ses mauvais résultats, se focalisant uniquement sur les arts martiaux. C'était le maître Kôshiro, qui l'avait convaincu de continuer l'école jusqu'au bac et finalement il avait obtenu un bts et depuis faisait des petits boulots par ci par là. Son but étant de devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde, le reste l'importait peu. C'était un véritable bourreau du travail, ne vivant que pour atteindre son objectif, Nami avait dû le menacer gravement, pour l'obliger à venir lors des soirées du vendredi soir. S'il ne s'entraînait pas, il dormait, très bagarreur et passionné de tous ce qui était en rapport avec les sabres. C'était quelqu'un d'assez calme et d'indépendant, qui possédait néanmoins un très mauvais sens de l'orientation.

_ Où vas-tu ? Lui demandai-je.

_ Bah au bar, on est vendredi non ? Rétorqua-t-il comme la chose la plus évidente au monde.

_ En effet, mais c'est dans cette direction-là pas l'inverse, le taquinai-je. Allez, on y va.

_ Je le savais, je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose là-bas, râla-t-il en me suivant.

_ Bien-sûr, me moquai-je.

Finalement nous arrivâmes au bar, il était assez grand, composé de trois étages environ, mais seul un semblait être utilisé. Il arborait une décoration assez ancienne, renvoyant aux années 90, y entrer c'était comme faire un voyage dans le temps. La clientèle était composée d'habitués, tout le monde se connaissait, il était très rare d'apercevoir de nouvelles têtes. Il y avait toujours une ambiance agréable et souvent musicale. La salle possédant, un piano, des percussions et d'autres instruments. Ce bar accueillait souvent divers groupes de musiques et d'ailleurs Ace avait également pour habitude de chanter et d'écrire là-bas. On racontait aussi, que ce serait dans l'enceinte de ce bar, que le fameux Soul King, surnommé le roi du rock et du jazz aurait composé son plus célèbre album avec son groupe "The Rumbar", dans les années 80-90, considéré jusqu'aujourd'hui, comme un chef d'œuvre artistique, hors du commun.

A l'entrée, je fus accueillie par la tenancière du bar Makino, une femme aux origines japonaises, aux cheveux longs noirs, qui portait souvent un bandana paisley rouge dessus et aux yeux bruns. C'était une femme très maternelle, douce, charmante et calme. Très heureuse dans son travail de barman, elle était très proche de notre groupe et notamment de Luffy et ses frères sur lesquels elle semblait toujours veiller.

_ Bonsoir Rebecca, Zoro, comment allez-vous ? Me salua-t-elle gaiement.

_ Bonsoir Makino, très bien et vous ? Répondis-je sur le même ton.

_ Allons depuis le temps, tu peux me tutoyer, tu me fais me sentir vieille avec ses vouvoiements. Vos amis sont arrivés, bonnes retrouvailles et ne faites pas trop de bêtises, me taquina-t-elle.

_ 'Becca ! Zoro ! S'exclcama Luffy en faisant signe à notre table habituelle.

_ Hey ! Fis-je en les rejoignant vivement suivi de Zoro qui trainait des pieds.

Il ne le montrait pas, mais je savais qu'il était également ravi de les revoir.

_ Rebecca, ça faisait longtemps ! Déclara Koala en me faisant une accolade.

Koala était une belle rouquine, aux cheveux courts et aux grands yeux bleus de taille moyenne, âgée de 20 ans. C'était une femme adorable, très optimiste, joyeuse et mature. A côté d'elle était assis Sabo, son meilleur ami et frère de Luffy et d'Ace. Un bel homme, aux cheveux mi long blond et aux yeux bleus verts dont l'œil gauche était entouré d'une mystérieuse cicatrice. Souvent présenté comme l'homme parfait, parfois même en sa défaveur. C'était un homme très réfléchi, intelligent, curieux, d'une grande gentillesse et bienveillant. Lui et Koala sa meilleure amie, étudiaient dans une grande d'école de journalisme réputée à Paris. Comme son petit-frère, ils étaient tous deux passionnés, par le monde qui les entourait et souhaitaient le découvrir davantage en voyageant. Leur but était donc de devenir journalistes reporters.

_ Comment vas-tu Rebecca ? Zoro, ravi de voir que tu as su retrouver ton chemin, taquina Sabo.

Et lui et Ace avaient probablement hérité du même sens de l'humour.

_ Probablement que 'Bec a dû l'aider à venir jusqu'ici, se moqua Koala.

_ Tss... Vous commencez déjà, alors que vous ne m'avez même dit "bonjour", rétorqua Zoro avec lassitude en s'asseyant.

_ On est simplement, si surpris de te voir à l'heure. Un sourire pour les internautes ? dit Nami assise à côté de Luffy, en filmant Zoro avec son portable.

_ Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter, menaça Zoro.

_ Essaie et c'est ta dette qui augmentera, rétorqua Nami avec un sourire mauvais.

_ J'ai faiiiiiiiiim, s'exclama soudainement Luffy. Où sont Ace et Sanji ? On est vraiment obligé de les attendre ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Se plaignit Luffy affamé, recroquevillé sur la banquette.

_ Oui Luffy, ça s'appelle la politesse et n'oublie pas le marché qu'on avait eu. Je te signale que t'étais privé de sortie à l'origine, je ne pourrai pas tout le temps négocier avec grand-père. Alors comporte toi correctement Lu', gronda Sabo.

_ Mais j'ai faim... grogna Luffy pour seul argument.

_ De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Zoro.

_ Hastgag Toblerone Joke, répondit Nami sur son téléphone.

_ Hein ? Fit-il interloqué.

Celle-ci soupira d'un air désespéré et lui montra son portable

_ Sur quelle planète vis-tu sérieusement tête d'anguille ? Tout le monde en parle depuis hier après-midi sur les réseaux, c'est en une sur twitter, et futur premier article du journal du lycée géré par moi-même évidement. The Toblerone Joke, ou la blague Toblerone pour les vieux francophones comme toi...

_ Je suis japonais, contredit aussitôt Zoro.

_ Same, vous êtes n'êtes pas fameux, fameux en anglais, bref tais-toi j'ai pas fini. Hier, Lu' est arrivé en retard à la rentrée scolaire et plutôt que de s'excuser, auprès de sa prof principale la seule et l'unique Miss Domino...

_ Oh putain, commenta Zoro.

_ Chut ! Il a offert des Toblerone à Rebecca, que notre si généreuse princesse a partagé à la classe, conta Nami.

_ Hein ? Mais je me suis aussi excusé hein, si j'lui donnais pas maintenant, je risquais d'oublier et de les manger après. Puis j'ai été poli j'en ai aussi proposé à la prof, se défendit Luffy.

Sabo poussa un long soupir de désespoir.

_ Et puis ce n'est pas pour excuser nos actions mais bon, on a eu faim après toutes ces heures des colles alors c'est pour cela que j'ai partagé le chocolat, marmonnai-je un peu honteuse.

_ Chut ! Tu spoiles la fin de l'histoire, princesse ! Et donc cet affront envers le monstre soupçonné d'être une ancienne gardienne de prison ou addicte de bdsm, leur a valu 8 heures de colles, le jour de la rentrée scolaire. Évidement face aux anciens exploits de notre rebelle adoré Ace, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Mais tout le monde se demande, si Luffy ne va pas suivre la voix de la délinquance et de la rébellion qu'a bâtie Ace.

_ Certainement pas s'il veut rester en vie, répondit Sabo en soupirant.

_ Ace me manque, marmonna Luffy.

_ Le lycée aussi, dit Koala nostalgique.

_ Je sais, on aurait été les meilleurs journalistes toutes les deux, déclara Nami en lui frappant dans la main.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Sabo, puisque j'ai été nommée professeur principale de leur classe, je saurai modérer l'autorité de miss Domino et veiller sur Luffy, déclara Robin.

Robin était une amie de longue date, à la longue chevelure brune et aux yeux bleus verts. Elle était dotée d'une grande intelligence et clairvoyance. De nature calme et réfléchie mais d'un humour noir et pessimiste. Elle était passionnée d'histoire et d'archéologie et souhaitait découvrir l'histoire du monde. Elle restait pour autant une femme mystérieuse et discrète, qui avait d'ailleurs cette fâcheuse tendance à apparaître sans prévenir.

_ Robin, enfin te voilà ! S'écria Nami en la serrant dans ses bras.

_ Tu vas être notre prof Robin comment est-ce possible ? S'étonna Luffy, en se redressant avec un soudain regain d'énergie.

_ Et bien puisque je suis en train de passer mon doctorat en archéologie, je suppose que le proviseur a dû en avoir vent et m'a proposé de remplacer l'ancien prof parti à la retraite. Et j'ai tout de suite acceptée, en sachant que je serai ta professeure principale, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

_ Ha ha mais c'est génial ça ! Il y a aussi 'Bec dans ma classe ! Se réjouit Luffy.

_ Oui c'est super Robin, commentai-je sur le même ton.

Sabo poussa un soupir rassuré et sourit à Robin.

_ Je n'ai pas les mots pour t'exprimer à quel point je te suis reconnaissant, tu sauves mon petit frère, déclara-t-il sincèrement.

_ T'exagère, se moqua Zoro.

_ Luffy, y a mis les pieds 5 mins et regarde le résultat, rétorqua Sabo.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire.

_ Well, well, ça s'amuse bien ici, fit soudain une voix familière en entrant dans le bar.

_ Ace ! S'exclama Luffy en lui sautant dans les bras.

_ Aie ! Lu' doucement, répondit Ace en manquant de tomber.

_ Oh non, l'autre cuistot n'est pas avec toi, j'ai la dalle moi aussi, râla Zoro.

_Hmm Sanji ? Last time I saw him, il était en train de draguer une cliente, mais ça remonte à bien plus d'une heure. Le temps qu'il lui chante ses louanges et qu'il sorte les violons, on sera déjà lundi prochain. So let's eating now ! Lança-t-il avec humour.

_ Yeees ! S'exclama Luffy en chœur.

_ Et tu ne nous présentes pas l'homme qui t'accompagne, demanda Robin sur un ton amusée.

_ Ah yes, what an awfull hôte je fais. Les gars voici, Trafalgar Law, mon roomate since now I'm leaving à l'internat. Law voici, Nami, Robin, Luffy, Koala, Sabo mais il préfère Mocassin.

_ Ace, se plaignit Sabo.

Celui-ci lui répondit avec un beau doigt d'honneur, accompagné d'un sourire moqueur, puis poursuivit.

_ Où en étais-je... Oui, Zoro, Usopp et Rebecca, finit-il.

_ Lut'.

_ B'soir.

_ Shishishishi ! Bienvenue dans le groupe, les amis de mon grand frère sont nos amis, répondit Luffy tout excité en prenant le nouvel arrivant par les épaules, pour une accolade amicale.

_ Doucement Luffy , laisse le respirer, gronda Ace en poussant Luffy. Excuse-le, il adore les nouvelles rencontres.

_ Bonjour enchantée, dis-je amicalement, en me levant avec les autres pour le saluer.

Le camarade d'Ace, apparu finalement dans mon champ de vision. C'était un jeune homme grand et mince, aux cheveux bruns dissimulés sous une casquette blanche, avec ce qui semblaient être des tâches de léopards dessus. Il avait de faibles cernes sous les yeux. Et des tatouages sur ses mains, qui une fois assemblées formaient le mot "death", également une croix sur l'une des deux. Probablement devait-il en avoir d'autres, mais le reste de ses vêtements noirs couvraient le reste.

A l'entente de ma voix, celui-ci s'était brusquement tourné, presque comme surpris de me voir. Néanmoins, son visage était pourtant resté impassible et son regard s'était subitement plongé dans le mien, impossible de m'en défaire. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et mon corps ne répondait plus de ses mouvements, figée. Je me sentais nue sous son regard, scrutant chaque parcelle de mon corps, d'étranges frissons me parcouraient. Je connaissais ces sensations, mon cerveau m'envoyait une alerte, j'allais faire une crise. Mais j'avais beau effectuer, tous les exercices, impossible de me calmer. Mon corps croulait sous les tremblements et ces émotions contradictoires, m'agressant les unes après les autres. Les larmes montaient, ma tête tournait, je voulais fuir, je voulais crier, je voulais disparaître. Mais rien, j'étais devenue muette. Seuls ses yeux verts, qui tendaient vers le gris m'étaient visibles et semblaient m'aspirer doucement dans un autre monde.

Une chaleur. Le ciel bleu. Jaune. Un soleil brillant. Des bruits de pas. Des enfants qui couraient. Des rires. Des cris. Un champ de fleurs. Des tournesols.

Un soleil brûlant. Rouge. Du sang sur les tournesols. Des tournesols. Des coups de feu. Des lames qui fendaient l'air. Des cris. Des pleurs. Sommeil. Des tournesols ensanglantés.

Tout devint soudainement sombre et je sentis à peine mon corps vaciller vers le sol.

Était-ce la fin ?

Non.

Seulement le commencement, d'un cauchemar interminable.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre !

En espérant, qu'il vous aura plu et donné envie de connaître la suite !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est super encourageant et ça permet de s'améliorer !

Des bises, à la prochaine ;)


End file.
